Utilizing a high definition video monitor, a surgical team can perform operating techniques internal to the human body which are minimally invasive through the use of a laparoscope equipped with a television camera. The laparoscopic technique has been used to remove diseased gallbladders and stones by using a laser for hemostasis and disection of the gallbladder from the liver bed. Before the gallbladder is removed, the liver bed area is lavaged and irrigated, and suctioned. In order to irrigate or suction the liver bed area, the operating surgeon is required to temporarily abandon another instrument which he is manipulating when irrigation or fluid evacuation is desired. To avoid an increase in operating time which compromises the safety of the patient, an operating assistant is utilized to control the instrument which would otherwise be temporarily abandoned by the operating surgeon. Although the above discussion of the prior art was concerned with laparoscopic laser removal of the gallbladder, the identical procedure is used where the hemostatis and disection of the gallbladder from the liver bed is to be achieved by the use of electrocautery.
Conventionally, after the gallbladder is freed from the liver, a grasping forcep is used to pull the gallbladder through an umbillical sheath. In the event of free gallstones or clots which are too large to be suctioned from the operative area, a grasping tool must be used to grasp such stones or clots which are then singularly removed from the body cavity or operating area. This procedure increases the time of the operation which increases the risk of the surgery. If there are stones in the gallbladder which are too large to come into the umbillical sheath, the gallbladder must be teased through the fascial opening after the sheath is pulled through the fascia. Should it not be possible for the gallbladder to be teased through the fascial opening, an incision must then be made which will then permit the gallbladder to be removed from the body. When there are numerous gallstones in the gallbladder, the stones will distend the lower portion of the gallbladder as the gallbladder is being teased through the fascial opening thereby forming an enlarged diametric cross-section which prevents removal of the gallbladder through the fascial opening. This again requires an incision to remove the gallbladder and further increases the risk of surgery.
Present techniques for laparoscopic removal of the gallbladder from the liver bed constitute either a laser technique or an electrocautery technique. The electrocautery technique utilizes a coagulation hook for teasing away body tissue in the liver bed area to expose the gallbladder and the cystic artery and cystic duct after which the gallbladder is disected from the liver bed. The hook provides an advantage in teasing away tissue which is not available when a laser is used since the hook can physically lift the tissue before cutting. A laser on the other hand has the advantage of uniform cutting and prescise coagulation but without the capability of lifting the tissue, the depth of the cut must be estimated by the surgeon; too deep a cut will result in internal bleeding which must be stopped by coagulation.